Who Woulda Guessed?
by Vhendira
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is a singer with a lot of talent, but not a lot of passion for what he does. He makes a rival at a band competition that might just bring out the best in his music.
1. His Lack of Passion

**Who Woulda Guessed?**

**Obviously, this is a Bleach fanfic. If you read my other stories, you know that as of yet, NONE of them are complete yet. You may be wondering why I'm starting so many new stories if none of them are finished. My answer to this is simple. I write as I'm inspired, and I write in bursts. I'll write a paragraph or two one day for this and then two pages for a different story the next. I hope this explains things for people watching me. **

**For those of you who've never seen me before, hey there! I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, trust me I wish I did, but I do claim credit for this story line. If you don't like the way the story sounds or the way it's going, review and tell me. I don't bite, and often times a bad sounding section to you sounds awkward to me too. Give me tips in areas that you're experienced in so that I can get better and make my stories more enjoyable. Thanks~!**

**Edit: I've changed some of the inconsistencies here so that the story flows a little better.**

"Good job guys, especially you Kurosaki. Take the rest of the day for yourself. We'll finish this up tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded to the window and backed away from the mic. "When tomorrow?"

"Not long enough to leave town. Stay in the city this time. Be here in the morning, eat breakfast, yada-yada, so on, so forth, you get the idea," Kisuke Urahara said as he opened the door.

Renji and Ikkaku laughed and Shuhei smiled behind him, gathering his things. Ichigo grumbled as he led the way out of the recording studio, frown becoming deeper set in his face. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and kicked at the floor like a despondent child. "I was bored okay? Besides, Kisuke, you skip out of meetings and stuff all the time so why can't I?"

Urahara leaned against the door frame after the band passed. "Because I'm your agent and I'm the one who picks your concert locations and gets you good record deals. If I'm not happy, you're not happy. If you're not happy, you put that anger and frustration into your music and that makes them hits. Go get some food so my cash cow doesn't collapse from hunger."

Ichigo glared at the blonde man before leaving. He walked grumpily out of the building.

"Hey! Wait up man!" Renji ran up. "Who shoved a stick up your ass, huh?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know what that bastard's planning?"

"Kisuke? Nah, he never tells me or Shuhei anything about that. We don't particularly care so long as we get to play. Ikkaku doesn't care either really. He just gets off on all the girls fawning over him. Don't know why. The guy's bald." Renji shrugged.

"He's scheduled a battle of the bands challenge. THEN he told me that he wanted us to have a new song to premier for it."

"Why's that a problem Ichi? You're a song writing fiend. You have at least twenty or so written out that nobody's seen. Just use one of those."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I wrote those to write, but I think I can make one or two work…"

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,_

_All was golden in the sky,_

_All was golden when the day met the nig-_

Renji blushed heavily as he pulled out his cell phone and cut off the ring tone. "Hey… Yeah, I just wanted to talk to him for a bit… I have to run home first, but I'll be back shortly. Let me say bye to Ichigo."

He hung up the phone, face still red as his hair. Ichigo smiled slightly at the other man's discomfort.

"Your lover?"

"Yeah. Um, see ya tomorrow?" Renji climbed onto his motorcycle and slipped the helmet on.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Ichigo watched as his best friend zoomed away. He trudged down the sidewalk, putting headphones into his ears and listening to one of the most somber rock songs he had. He reveled in the quiet hour for a few moments when the sound of rapid footsteps caught his attention.

"Hey! Hey!" A girl ran up the street after him. She slowed to walk right beside him, panting slightly. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Me? Nah, just look like him. I don't even like his music," Ichigo replied. He wanted to sigh and roll his eyes, but doing so would be counterproductive to getting this girl to leave him alone, not to mention it would be impolite.

"Oh. I'm really sorry." She didn't blush or look away like most girls did when he answered that way.

"'s all right. I get that a lot." He continued walking, expecting her to at least stop or go a different way when she caught him by the arm.

"Well, let me make up for it at least. Want to go get a drink? My name's Moriko." Moriko held out her hand, brushing mid-length brown hair out of her face with the other.

"Arran." He took her hand and shook it once. It was convenient to have a name ready when confronted like this, and having a foreign name delayed any questions about his hair. They walked in silence for about a block before Ichigo spoke up. "Why'd you want to talk to Kurosaki anyways? Are you a fan?"

"Kind of. Wanted to tell him what I thought about his songs."

"Ah." So she was one of _those_ girls.

"I think they lack any real emotion. When he sings, it's like he doesn't really care about what he's singing or the emotions he's singing about. Kurosaki sounds so dispassionate."

Well, that was a first. Normally the fans/critics gabbed on and on about the message or the song itself, not how he sang it.

"I wanted to tell him it's okay to show people how you really feel. I think he'd be happier that way. Other than that, I don't really care about the guy. I mean, I only really like the one song. His first one, because he actually threw his heart into it. Oh, this is a good place." She turned into a club, chatting briefly with the bouncer before they went to the bar.

"Zack! Hey, Zack!" Moriko waved at the bartender, trying to catch his attention. She turned to Ichigo shyly when he noticed her. "He's my boyfriend, so I normally say hi to him before I start dancing."

Ichigo nodded. He greeted the guy who walked up calmly.

"She mistake you for Kurosaki?" Zack asked.

"How'd you know?"

"She always brings those guys in for a drink to make up for it. What would you like?"

Ichigo ordered a shot and thanked Moriko for the drink. He stood up and walked to the dance floor, walking between the people to dance near the center, might as well have a good time since he was already here.

Moriko turned to Zack, a grin on her face. "Who knew he'd be so polite, eh? Thanks for covering for me."

Zack shrugged. "At least now I can say that I served Kurosaki at a bar. Doesn't matter that he didn't know that _we_ knew." He turned and went back to work, serving drinks to various patrons and stopping to talk to Moriko when he got a chance. Neither noticed the blue haired man watching them and Ichigo with a smirk.

"Kurosaki, huh? Well then. Looks like I'll have fun tonight after all."


	2. Life Goes On

**Who Woulda Guessed?**

**First off, I'm really, really sorry for how long it's taken to update. *hangs head* I don't deserve the loyalty some of you have shown me with my stories when I can't even update them consistently. Second, I realized just as I was writing this chapter that I don't know where I want this story to go. At all. If you have any ideas, suggestions, anything, please let me know. This was kind of a on a whim thing for me so yeah…*sweat drop* ANYWAYS! I need some suggestions for the songs Ichigo and co are going to work on for the next couple of chapters. If you have an original song and wouldn't mind me using it, please let me know! I need suggestions from everybody!**

**Edit: I've made the addition of some details that should clear up some of the questions you guys had. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Just as he was starting to allow himself to relax and enjoy the evening, Ichigo's pocket vibrated. He could barely discern the ringtone over the sound of the club music, and when he did, his scowl returned and he marched over to a semi-quiet corner by the bar to deal with his manager.

_I've got a big fat fuckin' bone to pick with you my darling  
In case you haven't heard I'm sick and tired of trying  
I wish you would take my radio to bathe with you,  
plugged in and ready to fall…*_

Ichigo pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and growled into it angrily. "What do you want, asshole? I'm busy."

'_Ichigo, is that any way for you to speak to me? Here I was going to do you a favor too…'_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glared at random passerby as he grumbled at the phone. "As if you'd do anything that wouldn't get you some benefit first."

'_I didn't say that it was a favor for _only _you. It's kind of a favor for me as well. Anyway, I want you to come back to the studio. I have to talk to you and the guys about something important.'_ Urahara said in a singsong voice that irritated Ichigo and got on every single nerve that he hadn't killed yet.

"You couldn't have told us while we were all still there?"

'_Ichigo! You would accuse me of withholding information?'_

"Yes. Besides, Renji's a little busy with Shuhei, and he's not going to come unless Byakuya tells him to. Since both of us know there's no chance in hell of that happening, Byakuya hasn't had a night just for him and Hisana for a while, and I'm _not_ going to sit down with you without the one person who's kept me out of jail for the past couple of years."

'_You think Renji and Shuhei aren't here already? Don't you know that I always anticipate every one of your loopholes? One second…'_

Ichigo jerked with surprise when Renji roared into the mouthpiece.

'_ICHIGO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE __NOW__! IF I HAVE TO BE HERE, SO DO YOU DAMNIT!'_

"Alright, alright! Geez, I'm coming." Ichigo ended the call with a sigh. "Damn it all to hell and back. I really hate it when he does that."

"You have to get better at hiding who you are if you expect people to believe you when you say you aren't Kurosaki. You might want to consider not using the names of My False Reality's guitarists so casually."

Ichigo whirled around, only to come face to face with a tall, teal haired man. The stranger finished his shot and stood up, grinning toothily. He raked his eyes up and down Ichigo's form.

"Anyway, it's not like I care. Get yourself jumped by the rabid groupies if it makes you happy." The man turned to walk away, the cut of his shirt revealing a gothic style six tattoo on his lower back. "Just be a good boy and do as you're told like you always do. That's all you're good for anyways, isn't it?"

The man left before Ichigo could retort, leaving the auburn haired singer alone in the bar. "Jack ass," Ichigo snorted, pausing only to say good-bye and thanks to Moriko and her boyfriend before he left as well. He trudged back to the recording studio, hands in pockets and grumbling the entire time. The distance between the bar and the studio seemed longer without someone to walk with, to talk to on the way, leaving him plenty of time to grouse about the idiotic asshole at the bar. The slightly sexy asshole. Ichigo groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead. It was a clear sign that he needed to find better ways to occupy his time when a man started to find rude, outspoken bastards interesting. Ichigo walked past the reception desk without comment other than to tell the girl at the counter his floor with a surly tone. When the elevator opened with a small _ding_! Ichigo was greeted almost immediately by a gruff, "What the hell took ya so damn long?"

"Well hello to you too, Ikkaku. What's the matter with you? Yumichika making you sleep on the couch for flirting with all those girls during the tour?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow raised as he fell back into a chair.

"Shut the fuck up, berry head and answer the question."

"Can only do one or the other cue ball, so make up your damn mind. Though, since I'm in _such_ a great mood, I suppose I'll spare you the time it'll take to contemplate your decision. I'm late because I was dreading having to look at your ugly mug AGAIN today. Once was enough for me, but apparently someone upstairs isn't happy with me, because they're making me do it again." Ikkaku growled angrily, and Ichigo smirked.

"Got something to say pissy bitchy? C'mon, _bring it_," Ichigo taunted. Ikkaku flipped him off.

"Now Ichigo! That's not a very nice way to treat your band mates, hmm?" Urahara Kisuke asked from the doorway, fanning himself with a handful of printouts.

"Yeah whatever. Their antics amuse you almost as much as interrupting me at home," Renji snorted, arms crossed angrily. "Just get on with it you creepy old man."

"Hmm, seems Ichigo isn't the only one in a bad mood tonight. Well, I've decided that in order to make things interesting, instead of having the battle that I discussed with each of you consist of songs from the competing bands themselves, it'll basically be a karaoke night. Won't that be fun? Well, the last song will be an original piece from the bands left in the finals, but we know that you guys will get first place so you better be hard at work with that original piece. I want a _new_ song that has _never_ been heard by anyone." Kisuke continued fanning the printouts back and forth.

"That's all Ichigo. We've got nothing to do with that," Shuhei said from his corner. He ran his thumb across his cheek in an absent minded gesture. "He's the damn genius that holds us all together."

"Fuck you. We're all in this together. I'm not responsible for our success, we _all_ contribute to the band." Ichigo growled, slouching in his seat. "Anyway, I need Shuhei for the piece that I've been thinking about doing. He's the only one I need for that song, so the rest of you get to sit around and look pretty."

"Why is only Shuhei helping? You wanna spend more time with him or something? Renji, watch out! Ichigo's tryin' ta steal your boy toy!" Ikkaku grinned. Renji threw his cup of water at him, causing the bald man to curse when the liquid spilled over his clothes.

"I'm helping Ichigo because I'm the one who helped him write the song originally, if it's the same one that I think he's talking about. Even before we made the band, it was only meant for two people to play. One singer, one guitarist. He just wants to keep it the same that's all. I don't have time for anyone who's not a red head for anything else," Shuhei said, raising an eyebrow to Ikkaku.

"Ichigo's close enough to bein' a red isn't he?"

"Doesn't meet my standards." Shuhei casually reached over and pulled an embarrassed and happily disgruntled Renji closer to him, smirking in Ikkaku's direction when he kissed the red head's neck. Ikkaku made a mock gag expression to Ichigo, who laughed and made kissy faces in return.

"As happy as I am that you all are getting along now, you need to run along my children! I'm very busy and-"

"Who the hell are you calling 'children'!"

"Fuck you old man!"

"Creepy son of a bitch! I'm not your kid!"

"We don't even _like_ you asshole!"

***Radio- Alkaline Trio**


	3. Fleeting Memories

**Who Woulda Guessed?**

**I want to thank BeautifulFeather for the helpful review from the last chapter. The suggestions you left for the songs (though it seems you felt bad for not giving specific song titles…) were just what I needed for the chapter after this one. By the way, to answer your question, the italicized lyrics in previous chapters (like the guys' ringtones XD ) are real songs. Thanks again lovey.**

**My request from you all this chapter is this: what should I have the band names for Ichigo's and Grimmjow's bands be? You don't have to give me both, but if you have an idea, just let me know.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to add to this. I just moved and I have limited sporadic access to the internet at best. Thank-you for your patience and for sticking with this story. And now, time for a little Avenue Q! (Cookies for anyone who can tell me which song it is!)**

**Edit: I altered the end of this chapter the most (though to be honest, that isn't saying much). Any changes to the beginning are probably to spelling or punctuation only.**

Ichigo tapped his pencil on the table in a sharp staccato, trying to focus on the lyrics in front of him. He frowned and scratched through two of the lines. "Aggh! Even though I got an afternoon alone, I CAN'T GET ANY WORK DONE! Why did he have to ask for a new song _now_ of all times? And now I'm talking to myself. Great. This is just _perfect_. It can't get any worse than this." He slammed his hand on the table, brows furrowed in frustration. At that moment, Urahara stuck his head into the room.

Ichigo looked up and frowned even further. 'How the hell did he get in my apartment?'

"Hi, Ichigo!" Urahara's over enthusiasm ringing in his voice.

"Hey, Kisuke."

"Hey, Ichigo, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning! This guy was smiling at me and talkin' to me."

"I already know this game." Ichigo turned back to his notebook, hoping that if he ignored his boss, he would go away.

"Yeah, he was bein' reeeeeaaaal friendly! And I think was coming onta me! I think he might have thought _I_ was _gay_." Urahara nodded sagely, attempting to look wise and all knowing.

…

And failing miserably.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. 'So much for him going away,' he thought grumpily, and cleared his throat. "Are you on crack Urahara? I mean seriously, if you are you it would probably explain…"

"Aw, you don't have to get all defensive Ichi-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Ichigo stood, slamming his palms on the table.

"Waah!" Urahara cringed, throwing up his hands in mock dismay.

"I already know this song, Kisuke. Get out of my house." Ichigo closed his eyes and pointed to the door.

"Oh, I-I didn't _mean_ anything by it Ichi, I-I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Urahara fluttered his fan, pretending to be anxious over Ichigo's apparent irritation.

"This isn't funny Kisuke. This conversation is over."

"Yeah, but Ichi-"

"OVER!"

Urahara turned to leave, hesitating before he closed the door behind him. He reappeared suddenly beside Ichigo, who growled and glared at the manager.

"Oh, okay, but just so you know…"

'Fuck, here we go'

"If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean cause hey! Hah! I'd like you anyway." Ichigo groaned, forehead hitting the table with a solid thunk.

"Because you see, if it were meeeeee, I would feel free to say that I was gay. But I'm not gay," Urahara sang, wagging his finger at Ichigo and fluttering his green and white fan in front of his face.

"Kisuke, I'm trying to focus," Ichigo snarled, gesturing to his notebook and the unfinished song in front of him.

"…" Urahara stood in front of the orange haired teen, smiling weirdly and fluttering the fan all the more. Ichigo attempted to continue working, glancing up frequently at Urahara.

"Stop!" He glared at the blonde man furiously. 'Please, just PLEASE, go away!'

"If you were queer," Urahara started singing again, waving his fan dramatically.

"Argh! Kisuke!"

"I'd still be here."

"Seriously, knock it off!"

"Year after year…" Urahara waved the fan tauntingly in front of the teen's face.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo lunged for the fan, missed, and fell to the floor.

"Because you're dear to me," Urahara sang, bending down to tweak Ichigo's nose.

"Argh!" Ichigo flopped over, scowling and crossing is arms.

"And I know that you," he sang annoyingly, poking Ichigo's ribs with his foot.

"What?"

"Would accept me too-"

"Like hell," Ichigo snorted.

"If I told you today," Urahara paused and raised the pitch of his voice, "'Hey guess what! I'm gay!'" He bent over to sing directly into Ichigo's ear. "But I'm not gay. I'm happy, just being with you…"

"Why do I bother?" Ichigo asked the air, thunking his forehead against the floor.

"So what should it matter to me, what you. Do. In. Bed. With. Guys!"

Ichigo sat up, pointing at Urahara childishly. "Kisuke, that's too far!"

"No it's not! If you were gay…" Urahara waved his fan from side to side, dancing in a mock can-can style. Ichigo groaned and covered his ears.

"I'd shout, 'Hurray!'"

"I am NOT listening!"

"And here I'd staaaaayy…"

"Lalalala-LA!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"Kisuke!" Ichigo gave up, lunging for the blonde manager half-heartedly.

"You can count on meeee, to always beeeee, beside you every day, to tell you it's okay. You were just born that way, and as they say, it's in your DNA: You're gaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"

"Kisuke, out NOW!" Ichigo stood up and chased the man out of the apartment, only to have him stick his head through the doorway for one final line.

"If you _were_ gay."

"OUT!" Ichigo scooped up his notebook and threw it after Urahara, nearly hitting Renji as he opened the door.

"Woah dude!" Renji jumped out of the way, just as the notebook flew towards his head. It hit the wall behind the red head, sliding down and fluttering open.

"Sorry Renji. I was aiming for our idiot of a manager," Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and frowning.

"What'd he do this time? I mean, I saw him running down the hall laughing, but I didn't figure he'd pissed you off like this." Renji bent to pick up the notebook, quickly scanning and flipping the pages as he stood up.

"He sang friggin' Avenue Q and suggested that I was r- No! Renji, don't read that!" Ichigo jumped up off the floor, eyes wide as the tattooed man tossed him the battered notebook. "How much did you read?"

"Just enough to see that it's the notebook you've been writing in since high school and that you're writing the new song that Urahara pushed on you."

"Me and Shuhei wrote it a long time ago. I'm just tweaking it." Ichigo held the book close, not sure if he should be defensive or nonchalant.

Renji nodded and walked in, helping himself to a soda from the fridge before he leaned against the wall near Ichigo. "Seems kind of 'fuck the world' actually. It's not the tone you normally have in your songs."

Ichigo shrugged. "That's how I felt when I wrote it."

"And you'll only let Shuhei help why?" the red haired man asked, digging into Ichigo's stash of expo markers and doodling on one of the white boards Ichigo kept for scribbling down lyrics.

Ichigo sighed. "Because he's the only guitarist for this one. I promised him that back when it was really bad for me and he was the main one there and helping me."

Renji scowled and chucked the cap at Ichigo's head. "Why didn't you ask me to help you? You know I would've helped you with anything. I still will."

"I hadn't met you yet."

"Oh."

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he thought about the past, how many times he'd fought tears, the bruises that had bloomed and faded, the scars that still remained, the look on Shuhei's face when he'd found Ichigo lying battered and broken in the street.

"Anyway, you've seen it now, so what do you think?"

Renji thought for a little bit. "I think that you're revealing more about yourself with this one. I mean, it truly sounds like this is something that _matters_ to you, something that still affects you."

Ichigo scowled and glared at his best friend.

"It's not a bad thing man! Relax!" Renji held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Anyway, I like it. But what if you tried this line here instead and then…"

Ichigo accepted Renji's help and the two bickered and teased until the song was just about completed.

Grimmjow lounged in a white armchair, laughing as Nnoitra and Shinji pummeled each other on the floor. He scowled when the phone next to him rang, picking it up with a gruff, "Yo" when Muguruma refused to touch it.

'_Grimmjow.'_

"Yeah, boss. What do ya want?" The tussling immediately stopped, combatants frozen and staring at the phone with trepidation.

'_Urahara Kisuke has invited us to enter the "battle of the bands" that he's organizing. He says it's for publicity for both major bands involved but I know he's doing something to benefit him exclusively.'_

"So what's this got ta do with me? Yer the boss, you make all the decisions." Grimmjow snarled impatiently. "Are we going to do it or not?"

'_We most certainly are. I was informed that it would mostly be improv, singing whatever the crowd chooses until the finals, at which point you would sing one original song of your choice. Be ready. This is an excellent opportunity for some PR, so make sure Tranquil Chaos has something new.'_

"Yeah yeah, boss, whatever." Grimmjow hung up the phone with a grumble.

"What'd he want?" Shinji asked, standing up and 'accidentally' kicking Nnoitra. Kensei shot the lanky, dark-haired man a look when he started to lunge after the blonde, failing to prevent him from retaliating.

"We're entering a competition."

"Against?" Kensei asked with an impatient grimace.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."


	4. Awkward Silence

**Who Woulda Guessed?**

**For all of those who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites/story alert, I'd like to say thank-you for your support. I tried to address each review and suggestion, but if I didn't reply to you, I'll try to get it done in the near future. There is one review that I would like to address here, since it provided a tangible criticism that can easily be fixed.**

**Didi111- :) I really like this story. I think it has a nice blend of funny and serious, and I like the storyline. I think you are very good with dialogue and conversations. If anything's bad about it, the chapters are too short, so the story will either end up moving too fast, or taking too long to go anywhere because there are too many chapters... but, otherwise, very good! (Sorry for not reviewing before :( )**

**First off, I'd like to thank-you for your review. This is exactly the kind of review that authors like me love. You provided what you liked in the story and what you thought I could improve on. As for the length of the chapters, I will try to make each one longer. Written out, this chapter is over nine pages long, so it should be quite a bit longer than previous ones. **

**Secondly, I would appreciate if when you read the story, you add a review modeled after Didi111's. I have received other reviews similar to Didi's, but this one provided the specific items that I would like to see. **

**Lastly, I must apologize for how long it has taken for me to post this chapter. I no longer have computer access at home and I have to walk 45 min. to the library to use one. No, I'm not grounded (for those readers who know me), but my parents won't allow me to use their laptops and our tower is shit. So… on to what truly matters.**

**Now, in this chapter I will be revealing the songs that each band is to choose from. In your review, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me which song/s you would like to see in the story from these lists? I would sincerely appreciate it, and anyone who does receives a cookie! I also have to apologize. I have spelled two of the characters' names wrong in previous chapters. I have corrected that with this chapter, but will leave the errors in chapters 1-3 as they are.**

**If anyone is willing to Beta this story, please say so in your review or in a private message. I don't often catch my mistakes and they are often blaring ones such as misspelling character names. Not counting the ANs in each of the chapters, there's about 6,084 words in the entire story so far.**

"Ichi, I still think this is a fuckin' bad idea," Ikkaku grumbled, lounging sideways in his chair, twirling drumsticks in one hand expertly and flipping the pages of a magazine with the other.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion? For the last damn time, _no one_ was asked if they liked this," Renji snapped, retying his bandana for the fifth time in 15 minutes. "It's bad enough that we have to deal with the fans in the other bands and the technicians without having to deal with your bullshit too."

Shuuhei walked into the spacious and comfortable lounge quietly, locating each of his band mates with a brief cursory glance around the room. They were the first band to inhabit the room, with the others either en route to the theater or unloading their equipment with the exception of one other band: Tranquil Chaos. The rival bands had never met and only knew each other through the glossy pages of magazines and media coverage, but that was about to change. Shuuhei coughed quietly into his hand, catching Renji's attention.

"Ren, we're going to have company in a minute. Is Ichigo…" The raven haired man trailed off, knowing that his lover would understand.

"In the corner listening to his music and drinkin' a shit load of his fuckin' lemon water. Just like always. Who's comin' in?" Renji glanced at Ichigo briefly before his eyes flickered back to the scarred visage before him. He knew that the auburn haired teen was fine, but he hadn't been able to resist checking. Despite the stress they all knew he was under, Ichigo looked as if he could have been sleeping, but as always, he was sharply observant and aware, absorbing everything. Before Shuuhei could answer, the door to the lounge slammed open, rebounding off the wall and nearly shutting again before a pale hand grabbed it. Nnoitra Jiruga slouched in, smirking at no one in particular as he overlooked the occupants of the room. Shinji Hirako followed him, eyeing the members of the rival band thoughtfully, paying particular attention to Shuuhei. He muttered to his companion, whose gaze snapped to him immediately. His smirk grew wider and he nodded to his blonde compatriot, stepping forward and offering his hand to the solemn man.

"Nice tats," Nnoitra said, pulling Shuuhei to him when he accepted the gesture. He leaned in to his ear and whispered loud enough for all to hear. "Wanna go have a private _discussion_ of their significance?"

Renji snarled and stepped towards the intruders, but stopped when Shuuhei gave a minute shake of his head in his direction.

"We could, but I'm afraid that I'd have to take your other eye as compensation. Besides, I only play for one kind of man." Shuuhei smiled, removing his hand firmly from Nnoitra's grip.

"What? I'm not good enough for ya?"

"Completely not my type." Shuuhei walked away, as if he'd remembered a conversation that he'd wanted to have with Ikkaku. As he passed Renji, he gently tugged a few strands of red hair, smirking back to Nnoitra who blinked once in understanding. He looked back to Shinji and shrugged.

"No matter, I know someone who has one that's similar. He rocks 69 better than you anyway."

Shuuhei looked back to Nnoitra curiously, but the door slammed open again before he could express it. Urahara burst into the room gleefully, followed shortly by a considerably more composed man with glasses reflecting the light.

"I've just met with the event's organizers and received the lists of songs each band is to select from! You of course will be competing with four other bands, who will receive similar lists when they arrive," Urahara girnned wickedly, as if privy to a private joke as he gave one list to Ikkaku and Shinji each.* "Although you are competing, I expect everyone to be polite and respectf-"

"Excuse me, but two of mine are missing," Aizen interrupted. He looked to Shinji. "Where are Jaegerjacques and Muguruma?"

"Both of 'em are comin', don't worry 'bout it. They'll be here on time just like always," Shinji answered lazily, his attention focused on the list of songs he was given. Aizen frowned disapprovingly in response.

"They better be," Aizen replied coldly. "I will not tolerate failure."

"Don't be so hard on them Sousuke!" Urahara exclaimed, waving papers in the other man's face.

"I will be as hard on them as I see fit and you _will_ address me with more respect," Aizen snapped, brushing the papers away roughly.

"Look boss, Kensei called right before we came in here. He's already on his way," Nnoitra said, attempting to sound placating but failing in the attempt due to his tone of boredom.

"And Jaegerjacques?"

"Wouldn't answer his phone. Yo, berry head! Where ya goin'?"

The room focused their attention on Ichigo who had almost slipped unnoticed from the room. He glared irritably at Nnoitra, who simply grinned all the wider in his creepy manner.

"I'm going on a walk. I need to find somewhere quiet to relax and think." He turned to leave, attempting once more to escape.

"Maybe while you're out Kurosaki you could stop by and get our missing vocalist, hmm?" Aizen asked, effectively halting the auburn haired teen. Ichigo shook his head and opened his mouth to flatly refuse, but was overruled by Urahara.

"I don't see why he couldn't so long as you give him Grimmjow's address. It'd give him his walk and that's definitely more productive than brooding here. What do you say Ichigo?"

"I say, 'Fuck you asshole.' That's what I say."

"How kind of you to volunteer your time for the benefit of others Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!"

"I don't even know what this jerk off looks like!" Ichigo protested.

Renji shook his head. "C'mon Ichi. You know who he is. Don't ya ever watch the news or read magazines?"

"No."

The red head shrugged. "I should've guessed, knowing you, but I had to ask."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of an isolationist view isn't it? Are you so stuck up in your popularity that you ignore what's going on in the music industry?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. It's more like I don't give a shit."

Nnotra rolled his eye and quickly wrote Grimmjow's address on the bottom of the list of songs, ripping it off and handing it to the teen. "It's about a 15 minute drive from here, unless yer some law abiding idiot, in which case it'll take considerably longer."

Ichigo snatched the scrap. "And how long will it take by bus?"

"Why the hell would ya do that?"

Ichigo left the room, deliberately knocking into Shinji as he did with a smirk. "Well, it's either that or walk."

Silence ruled the room formerly filled with bickering, teasing, and explosive arguments in his absence. The occupants shuffled uneasily as both Urahara and Aizen left soon after, the awkward silence growing fast.

"Gay babies," Ikkaku sighed before returning to his magazine.

Shinji looked at the bald man incredulously, rubbing his shoulder dejectedly. "What the hell?"

"Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Where do you think _you_ came from limp dick?"

* * *

Ichigo stalked down the halls, grumbling angrily. He'd found this Jaegerjacques's place just fine, but getting _in_ was even more a pain in the ass than trying to get Kisuke to take work seriously. It'd taken him ten minutes simply to convince the guard that he _wasn't_ some creeptacular rock star stalker, that he was in fact a singer himself. The guard had actually asked him to _prove_ that he was who he said he was before he decided not to call the cops. _THEN_ the dick called one of Aizen's assistants to check and make sure Ichigo was even telling the truth about picking up his boss. As if he'd want anything to do with an asshole he didn't even know without being _forced_ to! Ichigo had finally gotten through the gate only to get into another argument with the man who'd opened the door, deciding to just walk off and search the house without the suit's permission.

Now he was irritated beyond his normal threshold, furiously kicking doors in as he searched, just to let off steam. As he neared the end of a hallway, a woman exited the last door.

"Then I'll see you next week Mr. Jaegerjacques," she said with a flirtatious giggle. She turned as she closed the door, and saw Ichigo waiting for her to leave. She eyed him appraisingly and, apparently pleased with what she saw, smiled as she walked towards him.

"Excuse me," she purred as she strutted past, shifting her shoulder just so, causing her already low cut shirt to slip an inch or two. Ichigo stepped to the side.

"Your shirt is falling down," he said coldly. "You'd do well to fix it before you go out, or someone will mistake you for a cheap whore."

She leaned in towards him, blonde hair falling over her shoulder. She looked up at him in what he supposed was supposed to be a sultry and seductive manner. "Oh, what a gentleman to look out for my honor. Won't you help me fix it? Wouldn't want to sully my reputation."

"No," he said curtly as he stalked past her, eyes filled with disgust. He knocked on the door to what he thought was the bedroom once, watching the woman flounce away in a huff.

"C'mon in"

Ichigo opened the door and stood defiantly in the doorway.

"Be right with ya," a voice drawled from the bathroom. Ichigo leaned against the frame, glaring with contempt at the subtle expression of excess wealth in the room. The oversized bed was rumpled and unmade, huge windows looked out over the emerald grounds and a connecting glass door led to a marble tiled balcony. He felt out of place with his black t-shirt and torn jeans in the stark white room. The solidity of the color was broken by accents of black placed strategically in various places.

"Well? What do ya want?"

Ichigo turned to see a man emerging from the bathroom, teal hair untidy and disheveled, wearing nothing other than silken pajama pants. The scars on the man's torso a great flag that this one had not gone soft in the lap of luxury.

"You're Grimmjow Jaegerjacques?" Ichigo asked, blatant dislike coldly imminent in his voice.

"Yeah, obviously. Surprised ya didn't realize that the first time Kurosaki. What? Ya don't remember me?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Shame. But I guess that's why people say you're a stuck-up little prick huh?" He turned to retrieve clothes from his dresser, tattoo in stark contrast to his skin.

Ichigo scowled and was about to retort, when a memory from the previous week came unbidden to his mind. "Wait, you're that git from the bar aren't you?!"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, smirking at the auburn haired teen. "So ya do remember! Don't know what kind of pansy uses the word 'git' but I guess you'd know better than me huh?" He pulled a white shirt over his head, laughing as Ichigo glared balefully at him.

"Anyway, what're ya here for? I doubt it's for my rugged good looks."

"I was sent to fetch you. Get changed and let's go. I want to be in this hellhole as little as I can," Ichigo stated, fighting to appear calm as he refused to rise to the other man's baiting.

"Sent? So you've been demoted from lead vocalist to the rival band's gopher? Guess ya _do _do only what you're told." Grimmjow chuckled and slipped into a pair of slippers.

"Alright, let's go. Wouldn't want ta get ya in trouble with your bosses."

Ichigo eyed him skeptically. "You're wearing that out? Don't you want to grab some pants?"

"Why bother? I'm only going to have to change when we get there into whatever horrible outfit they've got planned for me," Grimmjow said with a shrug. "Besides, it's not like anyone will see me while I'm in the car anyway."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, grinning at Grimmjow wickedly. "What makes you think I took a car?"

* * *

"Ah, stop glarin' berry-head. We'll get there faster this way," Grimmjow chuckled, smirking at Ichigo's discomfort.

"All I'm saying is why did whe have to take a car?! It's cheaper to take the bus AND better for the environment," the teen grumbled.

"What makes ya think I'd take a bus? 'sides, I love this car." The black Ferrari sped down the road, blue tribal panther design hardly distinguishable to the people they passed.

"You drive too damn fast," Ichigo growled. He leaned against the door, as far away from the blue haired man as the confines of the car would allow.

"What are ya, my mother? Ya bitch and moan like a woman."

"Fuck you asshole."

"That's what I have Lise for. Ya met her in the hallway I expect, since ya came in right after she left."

Ichigo scoffed. "Not confident in your abilities to attract someone who doesn't get paid for sleeping with you?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, glancing at the teen before returning his attention to the road. "Lise has a great body an' she's great for the sex, but I don't keep her or her little gal pals 'round for the conversation. 'Nah, hate commiting, so I get girls who don't _want_ any more than my money, girls that are dispensable. What 'bout you? Never see ya with girls of any kind whenever you leave your cave for some freakin' charity event."

"Don't you read the tabloids? I'm gay, just like the rest of my band. Well, except for Ikkaku. Nobody knows which way he swings it. We tease him, but nobody really knows."

"Huh. Didn't know that." They drove in silence for a while, before Grimmjow pulled off into the parking lot. He turned off the car and turned toward Ichigo.

"Never tried goin' that way, but there's a first time for everything right? Why don't ya show me what's so fuckin' awesome about being gay."

*** Tranquil Chaos's list: (Grimm and friends)**

**Best I Can- Godsmack Razorblade Kiss- HIM Saturday Night's Alright (for a fight)- Nickelback Firefly- Breaking Benjamin Next Go Round- Nickelback Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback**

**Bulletproof Skin- Institute Figured You Out- Nickelback Side of a Bullet- Nickelback Room 21- Hinder Down With the Sickness- Disturbed One Last Breath- Creed**

**The Crimson- Atreyu Whatever- Godsmack Oxford Comma- Vampire Weekend Old Time Rock & Roll- Bob Seger Another Brick in the Wall- Pink Floyd Burn- Alkaline Trio**

**Get Stoned- Hinder**

**My False Reality's list: (Ichigo and co)**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day This is How You Remind Me- Nickelback This Afternoon- Nickelback Thanks for the Memories- Fall Out Boy XO- Fall Out Boy**

**Revenge- Mindless Self Indulgence First Date- Blink-182 You Know What They do to Guys- My Chemical Romance Hero Heroine- Boys Like Girls Pushing Me Away- Linkin Park**

**Lips of an Angel- Hinder With Arms Wide Open- Creed High School Never Ends- Bowling For Soup Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park Royally Fucked- Mindless Self Indulgence**

**Unbreakable- Aiden Cries in Vain- Bullet for My Valentine Rockstar- Nickelback Papercut- Linkin Park I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy Rain- Breaking Benjamin**

**All songs were chosen because of particular lyrics or because I thought it'd be funny to have the guys sing certain songs. Please review with two preferred songs for each band. Feel free to use one of the ones I've selected or just some ideas of your own. Thanks~3!**


	5. Confronting Him

**Woot! Yet another chapter completed! I know, I know, most of you are going, "Well it's about fucking time Vhen!" But hey, at least I wrote it. Unfortunately, I've been getting some rather ugly pms about how long it takes me to write. Here is my response to the user who I will not name. UserwhoIwillnotname knows who they are. Why am I posting this in the chapter? Because I want everyone to know what is going on to eliminate confusion. **

***ahem***

**I appreciate your enthusiasm for my work and your concern for the length of time it takes me to update. I do in fact realize that I take months at a time to post new chapters and that this amount of time disgruntles you. However, please realize that I do have a life outside of Fanfiction and that this life often takes precedence to my fics. My writing of these stories is a hobby, something I do in my free time, and as a hobby, when I have homework to do or I have things that need to get done before I go to work, it is one of the things that will be first to go when I am crunched for time. If you don't like this, well I apologize. If you like the story and you don't want to keep checking my page for the updates do like the rest of Fanfiction users and ADD THE STORY TO STORY ALERTS. You obviously have an account since you are sending me private messages. The Story Alert option sends you an email when I post a new chapter. Don't yell at me for not having the story updated every two days. Trust me, I wish I could, but I don't have the time to commit to the story every day. **

**Thank-you for your time.**

**P.S. If you are having the same problems with my work but don't have an account to add this to story alerts, Fanfiction accounts are free. It doesn't take long to make one and it comes in handy when you find stories you like. **

**END AUTHOR NOTE (Enjoy the new chapter!)**

Grimmjow grinned at the singer's retreating back, smirk growing slightly wider when Ichigo let the door slam behind him. He had, of course, known that Ichigo was gay. It was hard not to when all the little gossip mags and tabloids went nuts over it in every issue. They covered Ichigo's band almost every month, making a big deal over how My False Reality was composed entirely of homosexual men. They especially lingered on the elusive and supposedly single Ichigo Kurosaki since he was allegedly the only band member not in a relationship. Grimmjow chuckled quietly to himself, remembering how the singer had "come out" to the world. A magazine called Music Life had somehow gotten an interview with him and one of the first questions they asked had to do with one of those stupid bachelor tv shows.

Q: We hear that you were invited to be the bachelor on Rings and Roses. Why did you turn down the offer? Already have someone special in your life?

A: Ma'am, those shows were made for straight men. I didn't turn them down so much as I informed the producers that I was gay.

It was the blunt answer that attracted Grimmjow's attention. It was Ichigo's relatively new fame that made him want to tease and torture the singer. Mission Meet Kurosaki success. Mission Get on Kurosaki's Nerves in progress.

With another chuckle, he stepped out of his beloved car, closing the door with a snap. Grimmjow entered through the same side entrance Ichigo had gone through. He growled low in his throat as he was mobbed by techs and stylists. As he had predicted to Ichigo earlier, when he finally emerged he was dressed, his hair was styled, make-up applied, and he knew all of this hall's electronic quirks and how it would affect his performance. The blunette stalked to the lounge where he suspected Aizen was chewing out the rest of Tranquil Chaos because of his absence. As he got closer, he could hear the mad tyrant ranting, though he couldn't make out the words until he was practically at the door.

"… don't know how many times I have to tell you! Never let him go home alone before an event like this! I can't keep covering up his misbehaviors and bad habits from the producers and the execs," Aizen said in a low voice, quiet but carrying authority and the expectation of complete obedience. Grimmjow heard someone snort derisively.

"Yeah, as if he'd listen to either me or Kensei. The only one who can keep a leash on that monster is Nnoitra and half the time he encourages whatever that dumb fuck does."

"And technically he didn't go home _alone_ last night," Kensei grumbled, nodding subtly to Grimmjow in the doorway. Grimmjow's signature feral grin was plastered to his face as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Aizen's frustration with glee. Aizen ignored Kensei's comment and flashed a glare at Shinji.

"So why doesn't he? Someone has to take responsibility for his actions if we want to stay in this business."

"Yeah Nnoi, why don't you keep me chained to the porch?" Grimmjow asked mockingly.

"Cause I don't give a flying fuck what the hell you do. Ya get your ass thrown in jail, well fan-fucking-tastic. You deserve it if you get yourself caught," Nnoitra drawled from where he lay, splayed over the fluffiest chair in the room.

"That's exactly what I mean. Stop encouraging him." Aizen turned to Tranquil Chaos's lead singer, a gentle paternal smile gracing handsome features. All it did for him though was to remind the band that underneath that good-looking, pleasant tempered façade was a brutal and manipulative mind. "Jaegerjacques. How kind of you to join us."

"You're welcome," Grimmjow said lazily. "It's not like I had any choice though. Someone sent the vocalist from MFR to my house to fetch me. He's a good little dog, but he could use a stronger hand in his training."

Nnoitra sniggered from his place on the chair in understanding. Aizen's smile flashed into one of curiosity before returning to its normal state. Shinji sighed and looked at the manager, knowing that if Grimmjow didn't explain now, someone was getting pulled to the side later for a rigorous grilling.

"Grimm, explain for the dumbasses in the room please?"

"What? Oh. It's nothing really. Kurosaki just barks a lot at everything. His owner shoulda trained him to put that mouth to better use if he's goin' to complain that much."

Aizen smiled, sickly in its insincerity, arms folded across his chest. "Mr. Jaegerjacques, please. Remember that this is a fellow human being we are talking about, and one worthy of your respect."

Grimmjow snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "Che. Whatever."

Renji winced when he heard the seemingly endless stream of curses flowing from Ichigo's mouth, though he had to hand it to the singer for making even that random jumble of words ring and hang in the air like classic poetry. As the red head watched the face of his friend, now angrily and stubbornly attempting to wear a path in the carpet, Renji could see that Ichigo's scowl was far deeper, more rough than his normal contemplative frown, and he knew that the only way to prevent his current mood from becoming a counter-productive funk was to start probing the wounds.

"Ichigo? What the fuck's wrong?" Renji almost stuttered when those chocolate brown eyes turned a baleful glare in his direction, but he stepped up to the plate, glaring right back.

"I fucking HATE this business," he growled.

Renji blinked. This was totally not what he expected. "What? Since when?"

Ichigo resumed his pacing, silent for a moment as he tried to put his irritation, his fury, sorrow, hate pain aggravation into words and force them out of his unwilling throat. "It's dick's like goddamn motherfucking Jaegerjacques that get under my skin you know? Arrogant assholes who treat everyone as mere playthings, distractions for when they're not on their fucking gilded throne of self-worshipping indifference! I'm TIRED of this shit! I hate being treated like a child who can be manipulated into these games for the amusement of others!"

"Hate ta say this Ichi, but you're in the wrong business if you think that we can avoid concerts or PA events."

"I don't mind that Renji! I used to love them so much," Ichigo sighed, slipping to the floor almost as if he were too tired to put up the effort needed to keep standing. "I loved the cheering crowds and the fans, pouring my heart out into the words of the rhythms and beats: it made me fly Ren. They made me fly, higher than I'd ever been before. I could see who I was and what I wanted to do and I thought I could reach it if I just lifted my hand. We were so high, the birds thought we were the sun and flew to meet us. I just wish that my love were good enough for them. My heart broke, and not even my music is good enough to put it together again."

Renji hesitated before he answered, gathering his thoughts and sorting out Ichigo's words. It wasn't easy to answer when the other's feelings and thoughts jumped around without making sense. "We all thought you were just going through a phase man. If any of us knew, we would have-"

Ichigo laughed, and it fell flat to Renji's ears. It physically _hurt_ to hear. He didn't know where all this was coming from. "You would have what, Ren? Taken me out for a couple of drinks and distractions? I don't blame you for not knowing. I don't blame any of you. You were all happy, finally getting out of the mess that our lives used to be and getting things figured out. I didn't want anyone to figure out what I was thinking. It would have made us lose a part of what makes us a band and the vultures of the world would have taken that opportunity to tear us apart."

They were silent for a few minutes. Ichigo sighed and looked at his guitarist. "You know what? I think I really needed that. Thanks."

Renji rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Good. Hey, um, do you want to talk to someone about this more often? Maybe we can figure all your drama out and put some freakin' band-aids on your bleedin' heart. I'm no therapist, thank god man, but I'll always be here to listen."

"I know." Ichigo stood up, dusting his pants and walking to the door. The tattooed guitarist followed him closely until he turned around. "Ren, don't worry. I'm not gonna jump off a bridge and leave you guys hanging without a vocalist."

"Where _are_ you going then?"

Ichigo smirked. It was brief, but Renji caught it. "I'm going to play some mind games of my own."

When Grimmjow left the lounge, he grinned a wide smile. Leaning against the wall just outside the door was his _intriguing_ newfound rival. Brown eyes smoldered with a seeming mixture of slow burning anger and a quick flash of curiosity. The aqua haired man approached him slowly, letting Ichigo watch him come closer. Bracing his forearm on the wall next to that unusual orange haired enigma, Grimmjow leaned forward.

"Kurosaki. Fancy meetin' you here. It's almost as if you were waiting for me," he husked, trying to provoke that simmering heat that he could see oh, so clearly in the face mere inches from his own.

"Probably because I was, dumbass," Ichigo retorted, smirking, but looking through his eyelashes at the taller, more physically present singer.

Grimmjow grinned wider. "Really? And what is it that you want?"

"To grant your earlier request."

With that, Ichigo tilted his head up and met Grimmjow's jaw. Soft, plush lips met the hard lines and followed them to wear they joined his neck, making brief stops to worry the flesh there with his teeth and tongue. Surprised, Grimmjow stood frozen even when he felt warm inviting breath ghost along his ear. He nearly moaned when a voice, just as soft as the lips but with a lust roughened edge, whispered, "But I don't know if you really want me to. After all, _Grimm_, you've never tried goin' this way before have you? I don't think you're completely ready to know what's 'so fuckin' awesome about being gay'."

He felt a shiver creep down his spine as the smaller vocalist pulled away, eyes falling shut when that breath, warm and sweet, brushed his lips. "It's too bad though, really. You have such an amazing voice. I can just imagine how it would sound moaning, crying out my name as I showed you how to feel _just right_." Here Ichigo's voice dropped, a deeper tone emphasizing that edge. "You've never felt that way have you? That's why you go through those women, those girls. They don't know how to please you, but you don't know what's missing either. You can feel it, you know it's not there and you're searching so hard. It's alright Grimm, because _I_ know. I could tell you. Do you want to know?"

A harsh, half strangled, "Yes" was all he could say. He felt Ichigo chuckle. He waited, listened for the teasing, taunting dare and heard…

Nothing. He opened his eyes to see the wall in front of him empty and blank.

"That's too bad. If you could have held out a little longer Jaegerjacques, I might even have kissed you. Shame, really. It might even have been fun enough to make up for earlier," Ichigo said, voice no longer rough with want, pitched higher as if he were trying not to laugh. He left, leaving Grimmjow with nothing other than the parting words, "Good luck tonight. I think you desperately need it."

Grimmjow let his head fall forward and hit the wall in front of him. "Shit," he groaned, but inwardly he was smiling fiercely. Maybe the little strawberry had some fight in him after all.

Let the games begin.


End file.
